


Dawn Hike

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Alfonso Herrera and Christos Vasilopoulos [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Greek Actor RPF, Mexican Actor RPF, Sense8 (TV) RPF, The Exorcist (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Dawn Hike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"I can see the car from here," Christos says, squinting into the distance. "Almost there," he grins back over his shoulder. The path here is only wide enough for one across, but soon it expands so that they can walk side by side again.

The sun is fully up now, but the air retains the bitter chill of dawn. Christos is grateful for his layers. He reaches back to take Alfonso's hand.

Doing this in Los Angeles is a little more risky than Vancouver, but they've seen almost no one on the trail and between the baseball cap and sunglasses, Alfonso's confident he's not at any risk. Besides, he likes holding Christos's hand. Like the way they nudge their shoulders together as they walk. "You were right," he says. "It was very beautiful. I'm glad you dragged me out of bed." He grins at Christos.

"It was difficult not to just crawl back in there with you," Christos admits with a laugh. "I had to really commit. And promise myself we'd go back to bed when we get to my place again."

Alfonso smiles at that. "It's strange," he says. "Normally I look forward to going back to work. But here, I'm already wishing I could stay longer."

"You needed this break. As busy as you are," Christos says, swinging their hands a little. The trail peters out into the parking lot and he lets go in the face of the oncoming hikers. "Are you starving now? We could stop for breakfast. Or just go home."

"If we go home, I'm not going to eat," Alfonso says, knowing full well they'll end up in bed devouring each other instead. "Let's grab something quick and then go back."

Christos chuckles and nods. "There's a coffee shop on Third which I love. They do their own baking fresh. We'll stop there," he decides, glancing at his watch. "We should be beating the morning rush."

There's only one customer ahead of them when they reach the shop, and soon they're sitting at a café table with hot breakfast sandwiches and coffee, as well as a sack of fresh croissants to take home.

Alfonso digs into breakfast with an appreciative groan. He's always had a crazy metabolism and hiking first thing like they did this morning has left him starving. "So good..." he mumbles around his mouthful, trying not to be too rude.

Grinning, Christos tucks into his own meal. "Do you miss women?" he asks quietly, apropos of nothing.

"Not at the moment," Alfonso says, his mouth empty again. "But I also haven't had a woman catch my eye recently."

"Ah." Christos grins, and it's a touch smug. "Lucky me."

"You want me all to yourself," Alfonso accuses, eyes twinkling.

"I do, yes." Maybe Alfonso meant it as a joke, but Christos answers him with perfect truth. It's not a subject they've touched on before, and he's been reluctant to say anything, for fear of scaring off his commitment-averse lover.

Alfonso stares at Christos for a moment, contemplating those words. "You're serious," he says softly. "What about you?"

Christos isn't certain what the question means, but he takes it at face value. "I want to be yours, too," he says quietly, restlessly turning his coffee mug on its coaster. "If you'll have me."

"Mine and mine alone?" Alfonso asks, wanting to make sure they're on the same page, that he's not handing over something Christos isn't willing to give in return.

His lips tighten briefly, and Christos thinks of all that time he spent faithful to Kostas, who turned out not to be worth it at all. At some point, he's got to take a leap, or never move forward. "If you want that, yeah."

Alfonso nods, making note of that hesitation, no matter how brief. "I do. If we're doing this, we have to be equals," he says. "I won't give up my freedom if you're not giving up yours." Not that he was doing much with it but he hates the idea of being with a man who plays around while he's expected to save himself.

Christos smiles a little. "That's fair. I'd want to see you more often, though."

"Every weekend's not enough?" Alfonso teases.

Raising an eyebrow, Christos asks, "Is that enough for you?" Not that he's got any idea yet how to manipulate their respective schedules better...

Alfonso sits back. "I don't know," he says softly. "I have to be in Vancouver and then I have to be in Mexico City."

"And I have to be in L.A." Just as soft. But then Christos really thinks about it. "Actually... I probably don't _have_ to be there. Maybe my boss would let me work remotely."

"So you could be with me more, or..." Alfonso's not even sure how to phrase it. "Always?"

_Fuck_. Christos stops fiddling with his coffee mug. "I'm not going to move to your city just to be away from you," he says quietly, hoping he's not killing their chances with the words.

"That's not what I meant," Alfonso says, reaching out, brushing his fingers against Christos's. "I meant whether you would be moving to be with me and you answered that. I thought maybe you only meant visiting more." He quiets, looking a little shell-shocked. "I've never lived with anyone. I might drive you crazy."

Christos shrugs a little. "Same," he admits, and has to huff a soft laugh. "Look at us: two grown men, both so scared of change."

"For someone scared of change, you certainly seem willing to put yourself out there," Alfonso says, draining the last of his coffee, thinking of Stanley Park and Christos's apartment and now here. "Take the risk."

"You're worth it. You're the first person I've put myself out for in years. I want to try this with you," Christos answers. Living together, damn. It's a hell of a big step.

"If you come to Mexico City with me, you'll have to meet my family, my father, he won't make things easy for you," Alfonso says, wondering how he himself feels about that, his head spinning too much for him to sort out his thoughts.

"I don't need it easy. But are you ready for that? Telling your family?"

"That I've met someone and that someone is a man?" Alfonso laughs, shaking his head. "As I've said, they know I like men, but to their mind, it's something I should outgrow or keep to the side. I should still marry, have a wife and children."

Christos nods. "You could," he says softly, "if you want to, still."

"I don't," Alfonso says quickly, not even wanting to ask exactly what Christos means by that. "It's not something I've ever pictured for myself."

"Me either. Even if I weren't gay, I've never seen myself being a father." And Christos doesn't have a family to worry about disappointing at this point. He supposes that intrinsically makes this process easier on him than Alfonso. "I won't shame you in front of your father."

"I'm not worried about that," Alfonso says, and he's really not. Christos is very masculine, something his father will approve of, even if it leaves him wondering about his son. "Just stand your ground with him. He respects strength."

Christos raises an eyebrow. "You're very strong. Does he respect that?"

"He does, but again, I've never brought anyone home." Alfonso shrugs a little. "He'll be wondering which one of us gets fucked and it'll bother him if he knows it's me."

That fetches a hint of a smile. "So, we won't let him think that. We'll make sure he knows I like it on the bottom."

Alfonso's outright shocked. "I was going to ask that we keep him guessing," he says softly, staring at Christos, something inside him shifting. "You'd really do that? Let him think that?" _For me?_

Now Christos grins. "What the fuck do I care whether your father is disappointed in me? I just need him to be civil," he says. "You're the one with a relationship that could be hurt."

"He'll be civil, I'll make sure of it," Alfonso says, still surprised Christos is willing to make that concession, especially when he's been so very clear about not bottoming.

"Then yes. I'd love to come stay with you." If only it were that simple. "I'll have to check in with my boss. I can give him a call later," Christos offers.

Alfonso nods. "I've got another month in Vancouver and then it's straight to Mexico City." He cocks his head at Christos, suddenly full of doubts again. "Are you sure? I'll be very busy with the play. I'd love to have you there, but the hours... my focus..."

Christos smiles, watching him. God, he adores this man. "This is going to make things better for you, not worse," he assures his lover. "You'll be eating better, getting regular sex, plus you get to see my pretty face every day."

Alfonso laughs, delighted. "That's what you say now," he points out. "Wait until I'm waking you in the middle of the night to run lines with me."

"You might be disappointed. I've tried these past years to stay away from drama," Christos tells him with a laugh, so happy to see that light back in his lover's eyes again.

"You don't have to be good," Alfonso says, smiling. "You only have to be willing to do it. Read through the script with me and prompt me if I forget my lines."

"I can do that." Christos nods towards the remains of their breakfast. "Satisfied?"

"Very," Alfonso nods, smile widening. "It was delicious. I really like this place."

"Maybe we'll come back some time. But," Christos says, laying a tip on the table and getting to his feet, "now I get to figure out my favorite place in Vancouver."

"You don't already have one from when you lived there?" Alfonso asks, rising as well.

"I had a lovely Greek hole-in-the-wall that I went to when I missed home. But they closed down before I left," Christos says regretfully. "But it will all be new to me anyway, because I'll be living there with you."

The thought blows Alfonso's mind. "We'll find a bunch of favourites together," he promises, pulling his cap down low and taking Christos's hand.

By the time they arrive back at the apartment, Christos's arousal is at a fever pitch. He feels a little empty -- the intense tone of their conversation and then no physical follow-up has him off balance. So's he's only just opened the door and tossed his keys onto the coffee table when he's turning to drag Alfonso into his arms, hungrily licking into his mouth.

Alfonso moans into the kiss, touching Christos back, tearing at his clothes, his hands on warm bare skin in seconds.

"Right here," Christos growls, getting Alfonso's jeans open and pushed down his lean hips. "Turn and put your hands on the wall."

Alfonso does as he's told, fingers splayed, hips tilted back, cock already swollen, aching in an instant.

"So beautiful," Christos murmurs, sliding his hands over Alfonso's bare skin, his touch almost reverent. His lover has the clean supple lines of an athlete, muscles sculpted and taut. Digging a small tube of lubricant from his pocket, Christos rubs a slick fingertip against Alfonso's hole, coaxing the muscle to open for him.

Alfonso moans, spreading his legs even wider, as wide as he can, begging for more.

It feels incredible to be wanted this way. Christos unrolls a rubber onto his cock and spreads Alfonso's cheeks open, fitting head to hole. He pushes just inside with a groan, then rocks his hips and hitches deeper. Slowly but steadily penetrating until his lover has all of him.

"Dios Mío," Alfonso moans, head dropping between his shoulders. "Si, si..." It's so good, his hole stretched, Christos cock deep inside him. "Por favor..."

"Yes," Christos whispers, closing his hands around Alfonso's hips. He pulls out nearly to the tip and then thrusts back inside, driving his lover up onto his toes. And again, determined to own his lover with his body.

Alfonso's hands slip on the wall and he sets them more firmly, bracing himself against Christos's thrusts, the breath punched out of him with each and every one.

"I missed you," Christos grates out, the wistful words a sharp contrast to his tone of voice. He tips his head back on a gasp of pure sensual pleasure. "I missed you so fucking much."

"I missed you too," Alfonso manages to get out, his balls drawing up tight already. "Oh, fuck, I'm going to come..."

Shifting his weight, Christos covers Alfonso. "Do it." He wraps a hand around his lover's cock and strokes fast.

Alfonso cries out, shoving his cock into Christos's grasp and coming hard, seed spraying the wall in front of him.

In an instant Christos follows him over, pounding into his lover's body through waves of ecstasy. Gradually he slows and fixes his hand around the edge of the condom, holding tight so it stops slipping. Dropping his forehead to Alfonso's shoulder, for a long moment he simply breathes, then licks at a drop of sweat on his lover's nape.

Still panting softly, Alfonso whimpers a little at the touch of Christos's tongue. "You undo me," he whispers.

Wrapping an arm around his lover, Christos steps up against Alfonso's back, lips at his ear. "Is that good?"

There's a moment in which Alfonso doesn't answer, his gut instinct still to flee, to not risk everything he's fought so hard for. But he trusts Christos, he really does, and if he tells himself that long enough, eventually all of him will accept it. "Yes," he says softly, finally, turning his head for a kiss. "Es bueno."

Christos cups Alfonso's cheek and licks into his mouth. He thinks he's got a fairly good idea of what's going through his lover's brain. He's not going to let it ruin their time together, though.

Alfonso moans into the kiss, dropping one hand from the wall to reach behind him, hold Christos. "Take me to bed?" he whispers.

"Anytime." Christos smiles and steps back, quickly wrapping the condom in some tissues. He slips his free arm around his lover and guides him the short distance to the bedroom, getting him settled in bed. "Give me just a minute," he says softly, disappearing to swiftly wash his hands. Pulling back the covers, he gets into bed and pulls Alfonso to curl up against him.

Alfonso snuggles in close, listening to Christos's heartbeat. He feels warm, safe, secure... and content, happy in a way he doesn't think he's been in a long time. Focused on the moment, just being in the here and now. "I like this," he whispers, brushing his lips across Christos's skin.

"Me too." Christos trails his fingers - not so lightly as to tickle - along his lover's arm. "Would it make it easier if I called you Poncho? I mean, I'm not above making you nervous, but at the right time."

Alfonso lifts his head to look at Christos, his brow furrowed. "Make what easier?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Christos pauses, then nearly blows off the whole subject. "My mind is all over the place," he says, half explanation and half apology. "Am I the only person in your life who doesn't call you Poncho?"

"No," Alfonso shakes his head. "My mother calls me Alfonso and people outside Mexico. Poncho's not a common nickname in the States or Canada. But the rest of my friends and family do."

"Ahh. All right then." Christos breathes a kiss into Alfonso's hair, relaxing beneath him. It's a new experience, simply embracing a lover and letting things be -- not worrying, or picking at it, or fighting. He likes this much better.


End file.
